


No Fool

by Fangodess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Based on this post by Puzzle_With_Infinite_PiecesLeFou grew up thinking he was clumsy and stupid because he tripped over everything and literally could not see the difference between letters.Maurice hears him explaining this to Belle one day and realizes that glasses might help.When LeFou sees for the first time he cries.





	No Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces/gifts).



“I just can’t read it,” Etienne said frustrated.  
“You can its ok it normally takes a while to learn,” Belle says kindly.  
“No I mean I just can’t see it. I’m such a fool that its blurry,” Etienne says banging his head off the table.  
“Wait, its blurry?” Belle said. She grabs a book with pictures in it and flips to one of the pages with a picture and held it up about a foot or two away from his face, “Can you tell me what this is a picture of?”  
Etienne squinted at the picture, “Um… I think its two trees,” he could only see a blur of colors but he didn’t want her to know how stupid he was.  
Belle hummed looking at the picture of a young couple standing in a field.  
“What? Was I wrong? I was probably wrong. Sorry, I’m so stupid,” Etienne stumbled out frantically.  
“No, honey its ok you didn’t do anything. I think we should pick this up next week,” Belle said standing quickly and walking quickly away, leaving Etienne confused and wondering what he had done wrong.  
***   
Belle burst into her father’s workshop, “Etienne’s not illiterate he just needs glasses,” she says.  
“Slow down, Belle. What is it?” Maurice said.  
“I was trying to help Etienne learn to read and he said it was too blurry to read so I tried to have him describe a picture. He thought two people were trees. He’s not illiterate, well he probably is, but he can’t even start to learn because he can’t see,” Belle explained.  
“I’ll get started on glasses for him,” Maurice says without hesitation.  
“Thank you, papa,” she said throwing her arms around him.  
***   
The next week when Etienne walks in and sits down across from Belle.  
“Before we start I want you to put these on,” Belle said handing him the glasses. Etienne looked confused but slowly put the glasses on. All the sudden everything wasn’t blurry and he could see clearly. He put on hand on his heart and another over his mouth.  
“I can see clearly,” he said shakily with tears in his eyes.  
“Those help?” Belle asked.  
Etienne nodded tears dripping down his face as he looked around, “Everything is so beautiful how could I not have seen this before?”  
“Those are glasses. It’s a common problem. Your eyes are essentially shifted weirdly so you can’t see correctly, glasses fix that,” Belle explained.  
Etienne threw his arms around Belle, “Thank you. Thank you so much. I thought I was just too much of a fool to see straight. Thank you so much,” he sobbed.  
“Of course,” Belle said laughing, “Do you want to do this later?”   
“I’m sorry I just want to go look at everything clearly,” Etienne stuttered out.  
“Of course, go,” she said laughing.  
With that Etienne took off running for the direction of Madam Garderobe’s quarters, where Stanley normally was. He threw up the door causing the conversation to stop.  
“Sorry,” Etienne said looking down.  
“It’s ok, mon amour. Do you need something?” Stanley said turning around.  
Etienne looked up and saw Stanley’s face clearly for the first time, “You’re so beautiful,” Etienne gasped placing his hand over his mouth.  
Madam Garderobe smiled and said, “I’ll just leave you two alone for a little while.”  
Stanley blushed, “Your pretty stunning yourself.”  
“No this is the first time I’m really truly seeing your face and you’re gorgeous, like truly beautiful,” Etienne said throws his arms around Stanley.  
“Wait, what do you mean?” Stanley said.  
“I can see you, clearly. I mean before I could kind of see you, especially when we were close, and you were always amazingly attractive but you are stunning,” Etienne rambled.  
Stanley smiled blushing, “You need glasses,” he said realization hitting him as he saw the glasses on his face.  
“Yes. I never knew that. I just thought I was stupid and something in my brain was wrong but Belle says it’s just something with my eyes that lots of people have. I’m not an idiot, well I probably still am,” Etienne gushed.  
“You’re not an idiot my love,” Stanley said kissing him, “You’re so very smart. I’m glad you found out why you were having trouble reading.”  
Etienne giggled and dragged him down to kiss him.  
“I love you,” Etienne said giggling.  
“I love you too. You’re so beautiful, your laugh is stunning, and you look amazing in glasses,” Stanley said smiling causing Etienne to blush.  
“Shut up and kiss me, gorgeous,” Etienne said pulling him down to kiss him again.


End file.
